Satch
Satch era il comandante della 4ª divisione della flotta di Barbabianca, prima che venisse ucciso da un suo compagno, Marshall D. Teach, che voleva impossessarsi del frutto del diavolo da lui trovato. Aspetto La pettinatura di Satch era costituita da dei capelli color marrone chiaro, stile Pompadour. Aveva anche una specie di pizzetto. Aveva una cicatrice attorno all'occhio sinistro. Vestiva con una divisa elegante, con pantaloni al polpaccio e con una cintura nera in vita. Inizialmente nell'anime aveva i capelli biondi, incurvati verso l'alto più che stile pompadour, al collo indossava un foulard bianco, era vestito con una camicia celeste e dei pantaloni grigi, con una spada sul fianco destro. Più tardi nell'anime è stata data una colorazione diversa: i suoi capelli sono diventati di un coloito marroncino, il foulard giallo e la divisa con i pantaloni di un blu chiarissimo. Personalità Gioviale e affabile, Satch appariva come uno dei più cordiali e socevoli tra i pirati di Barbabianca, dato che è stato il primo a socializzare con Ace quando ha catturato lui e il resto dei pirati di Picche. Egli era molto ligio alle regole imposte da Barbabianca, come quella che il cercatore del frutto trovato ha il diritto di mangiarlo, infatti lui non mangia il frutto Dark Dark recuperato dopo un raid, ma questo si è rivelato un errore fatale da parte del comandante, dato che per questo motivo Barbanera lo ha ucciso, visto che da sempre Teach desiderava ardentemente quel frutto. Abilità Essendo stato un comandante era sicuramente a comando di diversi subordinati. Dato che comandaca la quarta divisione la sua forza doveva essere inclusa tra i comandanti più forti. Armi Nell'anime lo si mostra armato di due spade con cui combatte contro i Fratelli Decalvan contemporaneamente, anche se con un po' di fatica. Storia L'Arrivo di Ace Satch è uno dei primi a relazionarsi con Ace una volta che il ragazzo era a bordo della nave. Ace risposa con cinismo, chiedendo percè non l'avessero imprigionato.Satch si limitò a fare uno sguardo divertito, facendo capire a Ace che non era necessario. Morte Thatch later found the Yami Yami no Mi, the Devil Fruit that Blackbeard was after for a long time. This Devil Fruit was the very reason that Blackbeard joined the Whitebeard Pirates, so he killed Thatch and ran off with it, leaving his former commander, Portgas D. Ace, to hunt him down for revenge. However, when Ace failed and was captured and ultimately killed, the revenge also ended up in failure. Whitebeard himself attempted to get revenge in place of Ace, but he too was killed by the Blackbeard Pirates. Differenze tra Anime e Manga The episode showing Ace's flashback contains more information about Thatch than ever given in the manga. These scenes ultimately depict Thatch as a very close friend to Ace. This would include him and Ace fighting together back to back against the Decalvan Brothers, even so far as the betrayal by Marshall D. Teach and his corpse laying on the deck of the Moby Dick, having been stabbed to death in the back. Also there is a scene in which Ace received a banquet for becoming the 2nd division commander, and Thatch is shown giving something to Ace to drink after he choked on his food. In the anime, it is also seen that he gets along quite well with Marco. Curiosità *Seeing a resemblance between Thatch's name and that of the alias of the real life Blackbeard, Edward Thatch, a fan asked Oda in a SBS question if Thatch was based on the real life Blackbeard along with Edward Newgate and Marshall D. Teach. Oda replied to the fan that he indeed based Thatch's name on the real life Blackbeard's alias. However, the basis is in name only. *During the war at Marineford, Whitebeard is seen with only fourteen division commanders, not including Ace, indicating that Thatch had not been replaced. *In episode 476, a statue resembling Thatch can be seen after Hancock's first attack. Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Personaggi del Nuovo Mondo Categoria:Pirati Categoria:Pirati di Barbabianca Categoria:Comandanti Categoria:Spadaccini Categoria:Deceduti